Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of image processing technologies, and in particular, to an image data generating method and an image data generating apparatus.
Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, electronic devices have become an indispensable part of people's lives. That being said, electronic devices are widely popularized, and also gain a higher use rate in various aspects of people, for example, work, studies, and daily communication.
For an electronic device that can make an image, when a user needs to make the frame of image data about a service object, an image application needs to be started to drive imaging hardware for production in an electronic device (e.g., a camera or a smart phone). When the user is not satisfied with the acquired image data, another frame of image data about the service object needs to be made again, and the image application needs to be started again to drive the imaging hardware. The operations are complicated and time-consuming.